There has been known an ophthalmic imaging apparatus which takes an optical tomographic image of an eye by using an optical coherence tomography (OCT) device. For example, this apparatus controls an optical scanner to scan an eye fundus by using a measurement light, and acquires the tomographic image of the eye (for example, tomographic image of the eye fundus). Then, the acquired tomographic image is used in evaluating a state of the eye (refer to JP-A-2010-110392).
In order to average noise components included in the tomographic image, the apparatus acquires multiple tomographic images and calculates an averaged image based on those multiple images. For example, the averaged image is acquired by adding a luminance value in each pixel relating to a substantially identical region in the multiple tomographic images and obtaining an average value thereof.
Incidentally, when acquiring a tomographic image with respect to a transverse position set in advance, a subject eye might move in some cases. In those cases, the tomographic image would be acquired with respect to a position different from the position set in advance.
For example, when acquiring an averaged image, if a template tomographic image serving as a reference is acquired at a deviated position, an appropriate averaged image cannot be acquired.